thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fixing a Hole
"Fixing A Hole" es una canción de los Beatles. Fue publicada en 1967 en el álbum concepto Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band y escrita principalmente por Paul McCartney, aunque apareció en el disco acreditada como Lennon/McCartney. Fixing A Hole fue el único acercamiento real de Paul con la música psicodélica y fue un momento de visión introspectiva inspirado por las fans y su relación con su entonces esposa Jane Asher. Inspiración Hay varias teorías al respecto; La más común es que fuera inspirada por drogas. La gente no podía creer que Paul hablara de reparar hoyos en el sentido del bricolage nada más, era demasiado simple. Se suponía que estaba "reparando un agujero" en su brazo - en otras palabras, una picada de heroína (en inglés: heroin fix). McCartney además llegó a decir que la canción era "otra oda al cannabis" - y considerando la onda psicodélica de la canción, debida al intenso uso del eco en las voces de McCartney y de liricas tan surrealistas, esto bien podría ser cierto. Otra teoría es que la haya escrito luego de que reparara el tejado de su granja que acababa de comprar en las cercanías de Campbelltown, Escocia, ya que estaba abandonada y tuvieron que remodelarla, aunque McCartney no halló la relación sino hasta tiempo después. McCartney ha añadido a la confusión: *En una entrevista con Q magazine cuando apenas sacaba su disco de 1997 Flaming Pie , McCartney dijo que la letra de la canción empezaba con la simple idea de alguien arreglando grietas en el camino, y que en ese entonces vivía solo y fumando mucha marihuana mientras la escribió. *Paul fue indagado con respecto a las asociaciones con droga en la canción y les explicó: "Si eres un adicto que se sienta en una habitación y te inyectas heroina, eso es lo que va a significar para ti, pero cuando yo lo escribí quise decir cuando hay una grieta, o le falta color a un cuarto y ahí voy y lo pinto". *En una entrevista de 1967, McCartney dijo que dedicaba las siguientes líneas a las fans que lo rodeaban y molestaban afuera de su puerta dia y noche: See the people standing there who disagree, and never win And wonder why they don't get in my door Grabación La primera de las dos grabaciones del tema fue grabada en los estudios Regent Sound Studio en Londres el Febrero 9 de 1967 en tres tomas, la segunda el 21 de febrero. Esta fue la primera vez que Los Beatles usaron otro estudio que no fuera Estudios Abbey Road para grabar un tema de un álbum de EMI Se tuvo que grabar en el estudio Regent Sound. Estaba mezclada y pulida ya el 7 de marzo de 1967. *John Lennon:Maracas y Voces *Paul McCartney:Bajo y Voz *George Harrison:Guitarra Solista y Voces *Ringo Starr:Batería *George Martin:Clavicordio, Harmonium Se ha discutido bastante sobre quien toca el clavicordio en la canción. Mientras que Neill Aspinall dijo que era Paul, Lewisohn destaca que el bajo fue grabado al mismo tiempo y presumiblemente fue George Martin, que se encontraba presente, quien lo grabó, y sin duda era la persona más adecuada para ello. Análisis musical Su estilo parece haber sido influenciado por el tipo de música que gustaba al padre de McCartney, Jim McCartney de la época de los '20 o '30. Tiene aires psicodélicos, con ecos profundos, cuerdas flojas y tonos armónicos alternantes, aunque falla en demostrar cierta pasión; Se observa que la banda se estruja un poco para tratar de pasar de un estilo rhythm&blues que los marcaba a uno diferente de música pop contemporánea. Es un tema corto, de 4/4 pulsos con acentuación 2 y 4, con un tempo moderato, el equivalente a 113 mbp. Comienza con un solo de harmonium tocado por George Martin, siguiendo un poco después los dos primeros versos acompañados por el bajo y la batería. Se le encadena el estribillo un poco después, en conjunto con un riff de guitarra electrica. El estribillo deja paso a un tercer verso y un solo de guitarra de George Harrison. El estribillo se repite, seguido de un ultimo coplete. La canción se termina en un decrescendo mientras que McCartney repite "I’m fixing a hole where the rain gets in ...". Análisis de la lirica McCartney dijo: "La canción trata sobre tener la libertad de dejar la mente pensar libremente". La canción, por ende, no habla realmente de un tejado, o de que gotea el agua, sino en una forma de metáfora. Mas bien, la letra habla de una persona que está frustrada con los demás, silly people run around they worry me and never ask me, why they dont get past my door. Construyendo él un "cuarto" para consigo mismo dentro de su propia mente, un lugar donde puede ir cuando la gente lo critica, donde se siente seguro consigo mismo And it really doesnt matter if Im wrong,Im right, Where I belong Im right,Where I belong.. donde los pensamientos de los demás no pueden entrar, sino solo por ese pequeño hoyo que el que está tratando de arreglar im fixing a hole where the rain gets in, and stops my mind from wandering.. '' Esencialmente, esta persona no quiere ser molestada con el llamado "mundo real", sino que prefiere ver su mundo a su manera ( ''Im painting my room in a colorful way...) de una forma mas interesante para él. Otras versiones *En la pelicula de 1978, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, George Burns hace una versión suave del tema. *The Fray el 2 de junio de 2007 por el 40esimo aniversario del album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *Les Fradkin grabó una version instrumental en su disco del 2007 Pepper Front To Back. *Los Easy Star All-Stars hicieron un cover tipo reggae en su album Easy Star's Lonely Hearts Dub Band. *Big Daddy grabó una version en su disco “Big Daddy - Sgt. Pepper’s” Véase también Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Referencias Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles